


i wanted seblos content and i didn’t feel like waiting until next friday :)

by dazesanddoodles



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: :), Gay Panic, Jkjk, Multi, Never Have I Ever, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare, dont forget to SMASH THAT LIKE BUTTON, i just didn’t mention E.J. bc... yike... but you can still hc him there if you want, idk if this is good but it’s content and that’s what matters, no cards against humanity bc i was tired, sorry gang, this entire thing was just, tm - Freeform, you do you dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazesanddoodles/pseuds/dazesanddoodles
Summary: gay panic at a sleepover. that’s it. that’s the post.
Relationships: Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith, Everyone & Everyone, everything could be implied tho
Comments: 14
Kudos: 127





	i wanted seblos content and i didn’t feel like waiting until next friday :)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all my seblos fam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+my+seblos+fam).



> hhhhh idk how good this is but i hope it isn’t terrible? i just wanted seblos content but i can’t wait for friday bc i be impatient so i made my own.
> 
> hope y’all enjoy it ksjdjdkks

It was odd.

When the party started, this wasn't where he thought it would go.

The evening started out simple enough, Carlos arriving five minutes after seven. He wasn't the first, Nini obviously there as the host setting up some lights and Kourtney helping her because, well Nini and Kourtney were a package deal. Ricky was eating a slice of pizza in the background, giving off his usual sad puppy energy and Big Red stood next to him. A few others milled around and Carlos, after setting down his bag, decided to wander the house a bit.

Browsing the upstairs hallway he soon found the bathroom, a door which led to the attic, and a closet which he smiled at. It had a sign which read ‘ _It's okay to chill in here :)_ ’ with a small rainbow flag doodle. After taking a picture of the sign, it was adorable okay, he closed the closet door and turned to go back down the stairs to join the others.

Walking into a significantly more crowded room, he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

“Hey Carlos!”

He turned around to see Seb beaming at him. To be honest, he gave Ricky a run for his money in the puppy look department. Although, Seb was more of a golden retriever turned human and Ricky gave off more of a St. Bernard energy… it makes sense okay. Anyway, farmboy wore a large hoodie over a mostly hidden button up, along with some jeans and high tops. As Carlos drew his eyes up to Seb’s face, he noticed that his eyes were bluer than he remembered, more similar to the Agapanthus flowers in his mother's garden than to the sky like he thought before. His lips where, they were moving, oh boy he wasn't listening.

‘ _hsjskHSJSK WHAT WAS HE SAYING? uhhHHH ACT NORMAL_ ’

“Sure.”

‘ _Nailed it._ ’

“Oh really? Okay then!” Somehow, the boy looked even happier. However, before Carlos could find out why, the human puppy’s attention was caught by the food and he waved goodbye to Carlos before scampering off.

‘ _What did I just agree to?_ ’

Carlos didn't have much time to ponder that as Nini called for everyone's attention. She thanked everyone for coming in a quick speech, before launching into the lineup for the night she had planned.

“Okay so using the suggestions from the groupchat, the games to never be mentioned again are Spin the Bottle, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Uno, and Monopoly.” The crowd murmured in agreement because those games _are_ rather chaotic. “The ones to be played are Truth or Dare, Never Have I Ever, and maybe Cards Against Humanity if we aren’t asleep by then,” she grinned, pointing at herself and a few others before continuing, “of course between these will be movies, and video games.” The girl looked up, “Any protests?” Seeing that everyone was okay with the plan, the party commenced.

Carlos settled on the floor in front of the tv as High School Musical started, pleasantly surprised when Seb sat next to him and offered half of his blanket. And okay, maybe they brushed hands under the blanket, and that might be the reason Carlos smiled a little wider than usual throughout the movie, but who could blame him. They all offered commentary on the film, Carlos’s mainly targeting the choreography. The movie ended and the others seemed to be in a good mood so Nini and Kourtney announced, “Truth or Dare time!”

Luckily for Carlos, since he and Seb already sat on the floor, they didn't have to move. The others made their way down to form a circle, Ashlyn joining him on his other side. 

“Truth or Dare.”

The game went on for a while before someone asked Carlos. He thought about it for a moment and decided that he didn't want to move.

“Truth.”

Ashlyn grinned while asking, “What's the weirdest song you’re listening to lately?” He didn't have to think, “Literally any song from the Spirit Phone album.” She nodded in approval, “Understandable, have a nice day.”

He then turned to his left, “Truth or Dare Seb.” The other boy seemed to weigh the options in his head until he responded, “Truth.” He also reached out under the blanket and held his hand, which definitely didn't have Carlos stammering through his question, nope.

“Uh, favorite musical?”

Seb seemed torn, “Oh how to choose! Well I love Natasha and Pierre, they were robbed, but I also love Falsettos, also robbed, but those are just Broadway! Introduce Starkid into the mix and then it's even _more_ complicated.” He paused to take a breath before concluding, “I'm digging The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals lately so I guess I'll go with that.”

Gina almost choked on her soda, “The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals?” Seb nodded and she climbed across the circle to whisper something to him. He snorted, “Of course I ship it.” She gave him a high five before making her way back to her original spot. Carlos thought about asking but left it to them. The game moved on for two more rounds before it was time for another movie. They couldn't decide what to watch, but Carlos mentioned to Seb that he never wanted the second High School Musical movie, causing him and some others who overheard to make some sort or strangled noise. 

When Ricky said that he also never watched the sequel, everyone collectively agreed on what must be done. Carlos got bored before he felt a squeeze in his hand. He blushed, looking over at Seb to see that he was looking at the screen. He felt his phone vibrate and turned it on to see a text.

‘just wait until the baseball scene ehehehhehehe’

He raised an eyebrow at the boy next to him before watching the movie more closely. He understood the text when the scene happened, “Wow they did _that_ ,” he whispered to Seb, “Kind of an iconic duet.” Seb whispered back, “Just watch their clothes.” 

So he did.

“Oh wow they did _that_.” Seb snickered. The movie went on and everyone who had ever seen a vine compilation of quality sang along to Bet On It. The movie came to a close and Carlos admitted that, “Okay, it was actually pretty good.” Satisfied they moved to the next game. Carlos loved playing Never Have I Ever and started the game off. 

“Never Have I Ever… transferred schools.” Gina threw a pillow at him before putting down a finger. She retaliated, “Never have I ever needed glasses.”

Multiple fingers went down including, Carlos noted with curiosity, Seb.

After Kourtney lost, all five fingers down, Ricky and Big Red suggested Mario Kart. Carlos cheered on the opponents, surprised to see the final battle be between Seb and Ashlyn. He rooted for both but if he was extra hyped when Seb won, no one could prove it. While the tournament drew to an end, Carlos texted Nini to ask where they were sleeping. She looked at her phone before announcing the sleeping arrangements, “Thanks to a reminder,” she looked at Carlos, “I’m letting y’all know the sleeping spots.” She swept her hand around the basement, “There’s down here, and there is one guest room, plus my room which already has me and the girls.”

Seb used his Mario Kart win to call dibs on the guest room, leaving the rest of the boys to claim sleeping spots around the basement. At that time, one of Nini’s mom’s came down the stairs, “Alright kids, lights out.” The girls said goodnight before bounding up the stairs to Nini’s room. The boys settled in their spots, each plugging into the nearest outlet. Seb picked up his bag and blanket before looking at Carlos expectantly. Seeing Carlos’s confusion, he tilted his head in the direction of the stairs, “We’re rooming together, remember?”

No Carlos did not remember, but he wasn’t about to complain. After searching the house, they finally found the guest bedroom.

Turning on the light, Seb exclaimed, “I call window side!” before putting blanket down on the left side of the bed and disappearing back out the door.

“I guess that means right side for me.” Carlos placed his bag at the foot of the bed and circled to his side to find that his was the, “Wall outlet side. Nice.” He plugged in his phone, and scrolled through Instagram for awhile, before going through his bag for his change of clothes and his toothbrush. He had just made sure he had everything, when Seb walked back in. He wore a large cream sweatshirt this time, forest green sweatpants, and large glasses. He looked like the word soft turned human. Carlos certainly did not short circuit, thank you very much, he simply forgot what he was about to do. The boy set his bag down below the window and commented, “The bathroom’s open now,” before taking out a book to read.

Able to function again, Carlos left the room to change.

‘ _hkjhjybybjjbhvgvgh_ ,’ he thought while brushing his teeth, ‘ _I’m- he- bjhbh._ ’

That train of thought continued as he got dressed and headed back to the room. 

When he returned, he took his place on the bed and got out his phone, trying not to panic, uh not panic, just,, okay yes he was panicking. Of course he was, his sort-of-crush-kinda-boyfriend-maybe-they-hadn’t-really-talked-about-it was right next to him. So when Seb closed his book, took off his glasses, and turned off the light, he stilled, careful to let the other boy sleep. He thought about texting Gina but decided against it, opting to put in an earbud and listen to a podcast instead. He just took off his glasses and set them on the nightstand, when he felt a movement behind him. His breath caught at the sudden weight around his waist.

‘ _Figures he’s a big spoon_ ,’ Carlos thought after, admittedly, short circuiting again. 

It was odd.

When the party started, this wasn't where he thought it would go.

‘ _He wasn’t mad though,_ ’ he decided as he relaxed into the hold and shut his eyes for the night.

* * *

“Aw, they’re cute.”

“I know right?”

“… should we take a picture to show him?”

“He’d be embarrassed but he’d love it Gina, of course we should.”

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhHHH HOPE THAT WASNT PAINFUL TO READ
> 
> i just wanted gay panic at a sleepover tbh. this whole thing was written bc i wanted carlos freaking out internally over being spooned lmao
> 
> this is purely self-indulgent :) hope you liked it tho :D


End file.
